


The Call

by Carebzz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, but here's some actual communication between lucy and wyatt about jessica, but this will not happen, this is what i want to happen in 2x04, which is unfortunate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: So we see that Wyatt calls Lucy to tell her about Jessica in the preview. This is how I want it to go, but we know that’s highly unlikely.





	The Call

Lucy was livid when she picked up the phone. “What the hell, Wyatt? What were you thinking? Where are you?”

She heard him clear his throat and exhale. “Jessica’s alive.”

Lucy went cold. “What?”

“I shouldn’t have left, I know, but I needed to see her. I needed her to be okay.”

Lucy swallowed. “And is she?”

He sounded so excited. “Yeah, yeah she is. But seeing her, it’s different. I’m different, so is she.” He sighed. “God, I can’t belive she’s alive. ”

Lucy barely felt alive.

Wyatt continued, rambling. “And don’t worry, I’m coming home soon. I have to sign the divorce papers and make sure she’s safe from Rittenhouse, I can’t have her die again, but I’ll be right back, promise.”

Lucy felt her head spinning. “Home? Divorce papers? Wyatt, I-” she shook her head, “What is going on?”

“I’m coming home to you, Lucy. And we’ll get your sister back. I’ll be there by tomorrow, don’t worry. And keep an eye on Flynn. You and Rufus need to have each other’s backs, okay?”

“Okay,” she said numbly.

“Good bye and stay safe.” And then the phone went dead.

Rufus walked into see her staring at her phone. “What hapenned?”

Lucy looked up. “I have no idea.”


End file.
